plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pepper-pult
Not to be confused with the Pepper-pult in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. Pepper-pult is the second plant obtained in Frostbite Caves in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It lobs flaming peppers at the rate of a Cabbage-pult that deals splash damage in a 3x3 area. A direct hit from Pepper-pult deals 2.5 normal damage shots, while the splash effect deal 0.5 normal damage shots. Pepper-pult is also a heating plant, capable of emitting heat every 1.5 that gradually thaws frozen or chilled plants in a 3x3 area surrounding it, as well as being immune to all freezing effects itself. Almanac entry Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Sluggish Pepper-pults lob flaming peppers at zombies and keep nearby plants warm. Special: warms nearby tiles Some say Pepper-pult is a hot head. Some find his fiery disposition off-putting. But the truth is, he's just very focused and determined. He loves what he does. He appreciates everything he has. "I came from the weedy side of the lawn," Pepper-pult explains. "I worked hard to pull myself up by my roots. I'm a self-made pepper and I don't take a single thing for granted." Upgrades Plant Food Pepper-pult when fed with Plant Food launches three giant flaming peppers at random zombies on screen, each pepper dealing 30 damage in a 3x3 area. Unlike other lobbed-shot projectiles, the giant peppers cannot be deflected or blocked by any means, but can be negated by Imp Dragon Zombies. Level upgrade Costumed Pepper-pult launches four giant flaming peppers instead of three. Strategies By itself, Pepper-pult is a moderately powerful offensive plant and can hold itself against most threats. Its main value however is its ability to warm nearby plants, preventing them from being disabled by the wind and Hunter Zombies. Its greatest weakness is its slow recharge rate, which prevents the player from quickly covering the lawn against the cold and against huge waves of zombies, although Imitater can be used to remedy this. -proof with Pepper-pult]] The player should try to space out Pepper-pults in order to cover as much ground and reach as many plants as possible. When frozen zombies are near, the player should make sure their warm defenses are congregated nearby. Pepper-pult can also be planted at the front line to block Hunter Zombies and protect other plants, although this also makes it vulnerable against other threats. In Dark Ages, Pepper-pult is not a good choice, given the fact that its normal projectiles can be deflected by Jester Zombie. Aside from that, Imp Dragon Zombies are immune to all fire-based attacks, making Pepper-pult useless in battle against them. Gallery Trivia *It is similar to its counterpart in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. The main differences though is that it throws flaming peppers instead of normal ones, the bottom leaves are green while its counterpart has orange ones and they also have different eyebrows. *Pepper-pult is the fourth plant in the series based on a pepper. The other three are Jalapeno, Chilly Pepper, and Ghost Pepper. *Its idle animation involves it glancing behind itself then glaring to the front. **It will also occasionally glance back before lobbing a pepper. *After it has been watered, its pepper's flame goes off and then it will spark its pepper twice and then set it alight again. A similar thing happens to other fiery plants. *In the 3.2 update, Jester Zombies could not deflect Pepper-pult's projectiles. *Pepper-pult has the least damaging splash damage compared to the other lobbed-shot plants. *Sometimes when Plant Food is used on it, it makes the same noise that Cabbage-pult makes when Plant Food is used on it before it starts launching giant peppers. *It is the first plant in the international version to be brought from a Chinese game. *In the Chinese version, it uses its unused Valenbrainz costume from the international version as its costume. ru:Перцепульта de:Paprikatapult es:Lanzachiles Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves obtained plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Fire plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Thawing plants Category:Area of effect plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces